As a dispenser attached to a mouth of a container containing a liquid, such as an antimold, a detergent, a sizing agent for textiles, household wax, a hair liquid, and an aromatic, a trigger-type liquid dispenser is known. Such a trigger-type liquid dispenser may dispense the liquid through a nozzle in the form of spray or foam with use of a pump configured to be actuated in response to operation of a trigger.
Such a trigger-type liquid dispenser also includes a dispenser main body fitted to the mouth of the container by, for example, a fitting cap, and the dispenser main body is provided with a flow path communicating with the container, and the nozzle is fitted to a front end of the flow path. The pump is connected to a pump hole provided in the midway of the flow path, and, when the pump is actuated, the liquid contained in the container is pressure-fed along the flow path and dispensed to the outside through the nozzle.
The trigger-type liquid dispenser configured as above needs to control the liquid, which is pressure-fed within the flow path in conjunction with operation of the pump, that is to say, intake and discharge operation of the pump, to flow in a direction from the container side to the nozzle side. To this end, the flow path is provided inside thereof with a valve member serving as a check valve.
As described in, for example, Patent Literature 1, one of known examples of such a valve member includes a topped cylindrical-shaped intake-side check valve and an umbrella-shaped discharge-side check valve that are integrally provided. The intake-side check is disposed closer to the container than the pump hole in the flow path to permit flow of the liquid from the container side to the pump side and to prevent flow of the liquid from the pump side to the container side, and the discharge-side check valve is disposed closer to the nozzle than the pump hole in the flow path to permit flow of the liquid from the pump side to the nozzle side and to prevent flow of the liquid from the nozzle side to the pump side.